Falador
Falador 'is one of the major cities in Soulsplit. Containing a large mining area underground, which allows players easy access to the mining and smithing aspect of skilling. Entrances Falador can be entered through the north gate, which has a road leading to many other places. Falador can also be entered from the south side of the city. The city teleport in the mage book can teleport you to all the cities in Soulsplit. There is a Falador portal in Edgeville near the bank that can teleport you to the middle of the city. Banks Falador has two banks. They are located on both sides of the city. The east bank has a lot more space than the west bank. The east bank used to be where the old trading spot was. The trades which occurred around the east bank were vital to the flow of Soulsplit's economy. There is also a chaos altar south-east of the east bank. However the west bank is just a bank. It does not have any history. White Knights' Castle In Soulsplit it is just a castle. The castle has no NPCs, and is almost always empty. Some players use it for personal events and giveaways, however. Falador Park Falador has its own park north of the east bank. Falador Park was also an important trading center. Located here is Sir Tiffy Cashien, an NPC who acts as a Sailor, providing a player with the same options a Sailor does. Mining area Falador is above a mine full of a variety of ores. However there is no way to get to the mine through Falador. You can teleport there by using Dungeon Teleports > More > Falador Cave. Shops Falador has all the basic shops in the middle of the city. 1. General Store Containing skilling items and items to use for completing clue scrolls. 2. Weapon Store All basic Melee weapons can be found here 3. Archer Store All basic ranging gear can be found here. 4. Aubury's Magic Store All basic Magic gear can be found here. You can buy bulk runes by talking to the store owner. 5. Aemad You can receive your stuff that you bought from the Soulsplit Store here. 6. Alrena You can activate Account Management Panel Account, and Reset AMP by talking to this NPC. 7. Skillcape Shop This is where you can buy your Skillcapes. 8. Armour Store This is where you buy Iron-Rune armour sets. It includes Fremennik helms, Granite shields, Spirit shields, and Helm of Neitiznot. 9. Supply Store This store has a variety of robes, hats, jewelry, teleports, food, and potions. 10. Slayer Shop This shop has 2 shops in 1 NPC. The first shop contains items that can help you with Slayer tasks. The second contains items that you can buy Slayer Reward Points with. NPC Locations *'Falador Center #Shopkeeper #Zeke #Zaff #Lowe #Alrena #Aemad #Paladin #Wise Old Man #Horvik #Giles *'West Bank' #Vannaka *'East Bank' #Aemad *'Falador Park' #Sir Tiffy Cashien #Sir Kay #Man #Make-over Mage #Wise Old Man Category:City